


Questioned Performance

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: that one time Teal'c got tickets to the Vagina Monologues, what did he think about it?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Questioned Performance

Sam and Janet looked up as Teal'c came in to the lounge they were in. His troubled features boded ill, and both sat up straighter. 

"Doctor," he began. "I find myself confused by my reactions to a performance I went to last night. I need more information on how your people approach the subject matter, to see if there was bias on the performance."

"What did you go see?" Janet asked, still so pleased that he trusted both of them enough for these conversations. Jack was… awkward, and Daniel not much better.

"It was called 'The Vagina Monologues', and seemed to be as strongly steeped in yonic culthood as other media is in the phallic one."

Sam and Janet took one long look at each other, then shifted to better be comfortable in their own skins.

"I'm starting right here with you need to read critiques of it by women who are not white, by men of all colors, and then some of the supporting arguments," Janet said. "It encapsulates some of the womanly experiences, and yes, there is a strong feeling it boils womanhood to the possession of a vagina. 

"Which… I'm a doctor. I know better. I'm not the best educated in all women, but I know gender and sex is not just about the parts involved."

Sam nodded. "Your people seem to follow a gender divide between men and women, based on appearances," she began.

"There are exceptions, met with varying degrees of acceptance," Teal'c said.

"Same here, and the movement to actually accept and explore gender identity is gathering momentum," Janet said. "So, the best thing I can say, is read. Many different sources, as I said, and then try to sort out the parts of that show that are good."

Teal'c nodded, and both relaxed.


End file.
